All It Took
by fireflashphoenix
Summary: oneshot: one promise can change the fate of the world


Disclaimer: I only own things that you haven't seen before, like the plot.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in ages, but a combination of various things has stopped my until now: new job, no internet for a month – that was painful, writers block, so on and so forth. So this is just a little one-shot to announce my return to writing.

**All It Took.**

"All it took was her.

'Who?' I hear you ask.

She is The Black Warrior Star.

She killed someone close to me, yet, after my rage at the act was spent, I couldn't hate her.

I already loved her, I longed for her, lusted after her.

But I couldn't have her, we were enemies, foes destined to slaughter the others friends and family.

For a long time I bemoaned fate, how can itshow me perfection, only to deny it to me?

But then I felt an old familiar longing as I sat in Hogwarts library, the restricted section was calling to me, like it always does, but instead of denying it, I surrendered to it, I had realised that if I can't have her now, I will have her if I changed.

I changed; I surrendered to the callings that had haunted me from the moment I discovered magic, the calling to use my power, to cause pain, to kill!

I trained, learnt the darkest of dark magics, learnt to torture, and discovered I loved it.

Little Ginny Weasley was my first victim, I didn't kill her, like you may think. No, I needed followers, and one as powerful as Ginny would be to much to waste. I held her spirit in my hand and snapped it as a giant would snap a twig. Then rebuilt it…her, as my most faithful servant.

I trained her so she was almost as strong and deadly as me. Though she was under no illusion that we were equals, far from it, she saw herself as a worthless slave trying to please a god, my every praise as something worth celebrating.

I was her God…puts a whole new perspective on ego boost.

Shortly after that, I removed the fragment of Voldemorts soul from myself, after placing it in another object: a simple gold ring, I used a spell finely tuned to Voldemorts soul to destroy it.

There was an unexpected side effect that hadbeen overlooked; my soul was intertwined with Voldemorts, meaning that a small amount of my soul was removed then blown into the atmosphere where it bound itself to the air we breath.

Graced with immortality, and not liking the fact I would have to break the spirit of a new servant every so often in my immortal existence, I searched for a way to make Ginny immortal, the answer was simple, make a spell that would force a fragment of her soul to be removed and bound to the air.

That task took the surprisingly short time of two months, after all, magic has no boundaries but those we place on it.

Two weeks later, during a death eater raid…I'd placed a listening charm on Snape's hair, so I knew when and where it would happen, Ginny and me snuck out of Hogwarts, and used an illegal portkey to get to the fight, hidden under my invisibility cloak so we weren't seen.

We grabbed The Black Warrior Star and portkeyed her to the shrieking shack. There I made her immortal before I even revived her, once she was revived it took five minutes to gain her loyalty, just one promise and she was finally mine.

'I will make you my equal, I'll make you into a Dark Queen, my Dark Queen, then I'll turn you into my Dark Empress, finally, I will make you my Black Goddess, we will rule the world together, forever.'

Two months later, I ended the war, I killed Voldemort and the light side rejoiced.

They woke up the next morning to discover that the ministry of magic had been destroyed, all of the important politicians killed in the explosion, in the ensuing chaos, I seized control of the nation, forced it to accept me as its King, and the beautiful Bellatrix Black-Potter, as it's Queen.

That was three months ago, I am now the Dark Emperor over all of Wizarding Europe, Asia and half of the Americas.

In two years I begin my campaign to conquer the muggle world, in ten years I will be the Black God, and Bella, my Black Warrior Star, will be my Black Goddess.

All it took was one promise to get the only thing I ever truly wanted…and I'll never regret it.

All it took was Bella's agreement, to make me a God."


End file.
